1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for a cabinet and more particularly to a bracket configured to be secured to the corners of an open bottom type cabinet which enables caster assemblies and the like to be secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cabinets and other devices are known that are formed with an open bottom. For example, an open bottom file cabinet is shown in FIG. 1, identified with the reference numeral 20. Such file cabinets 20 are known to be formed from a relatively light gage carbon steel i.e. (0.030 inches=steel gage 22) and include a pair of spaced apart side panels 22 and 24 and a rear panel 26. The front of such file cabinets 20 includes a number of drawers, generally identified with the reference numeral 28. As shown, an L-shaped channel 30 is provided on the front of the cabinet 20 to interconnect the side panels 22 and 24. The L-shaped channel 30 includes a lip 32. The side panels 22 and 24, as well as the rear panel 26, are also formed with lips 34, 36 and 38. The lips 32, 34, 36 and 38 form support surfaces for supporting the cabinet 20 in an upright position.
In certain applications, it is desired to add additional functionality. For example, in some applications, it is desired to facilitate movement of such file cabinets 20. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,997 discloses a rotatable base unit for a file cabinet. The rotatable base unit disclosed in the '997 patent is a separate rotating support that is used to support a file cabinet and allow the file cabinet to rotate in position. The rotatable base unit includes a fixed floor support and a rotating disk. Unfortunately, the rotatable base unit does not allow movement of the file cabinet in other than a rotating position. Another problem associated with such rotatable base units is that it is relatively expensive.
In order to solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,008 discloses a caster base adapted to be secured to the bottom of a cabinet and form a support for casters. The caster base is formed as a generally rectangular support from a pair of spaced apart support plates, connected together by a pair of struts and integrated into the cabinet bottom. Although the caster base disclosed in the '008 patent provides a relatively secure method for adding casters to a file cabinet, the caster base is relatively expensive and thus may not be commercially viable for some file cabinets, particularly, low-end file cabinets made from relatively light gauge steel, generally available at discount retailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,322 discloses another type of system for providing casters on a generally open bottom type cabinet, such as a file cabinet. In particular, the '322 patent includes a pair of elongated brackets, formed with a length equal to the width of the cabinet. The brackets are secured to the bottom of the cabinet and secured to the sidewalls. The elongated brackets are used to support a caster mounting bracket. Unfortunately, the brackets disclosed in the '322 patent are relatively expensive and would be relatively difficult to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,663 discloses a cabinet support bracket for a cabinet. Unfortunately, the bracket disclosed in the '663 patent is only suitable for solid bottom cabinets and is not suitable for open bottom type cabinets, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Thus, there is a need for a relatively simple and low cost system for attaching casters and the like to open bottom cabinets, such as file cabinets.